


Клото, Лахесис, Атропа

by Gossamer_Team, Wintersnow



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gossamer_Team/pseuds/Gossamer_Team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мотылек Мертвая голова был не самой миниатюрной из форм, но в то же время выглядел совершенно неприметно. Шерлока всегда привлекали парадоксы, и он сидел, держа руки вокруг пузатой рабочей лампы на столе и наблюдая за передвигавшейся по подушечкам его пальцев Летой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клото, Лахесис, Атропа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247526) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Предупреждения: пре-слэш  
> Примечание: фик переведен для "Большой Игры-4 по Шерлоку Холмсу" на Slash World форуме.  
> Примечание: кроссовер с серией книг «Его темные начала» Филипа Пуллмана. Канон: Sherlock BBC.  
> Задание: Перевод или фик. АУ/кроссовер.
> 
> Beautiful art made by wonderful [Wolf Charm](http://wolfcharm.tumblr.com/)

Мотылек Мертвая голова был не самой миниатюрной из форм, но в то же время выглядел совершенно неприметно. Шерлока всегда привлекали парадоксы, и он сидел, держа руки вокруг пузатой рабочей лампы на столе и наблюдая за передвигавшейся по подушечкам его пальцев Летой.

— Ты доволен, — сказала она, и Шерлок едва заметно улыбнулся, наклоняясь ближе к свету.

— Это хорошая форма, — сказал он.

— А если бы это был камышовый кот? Или треска?

— Это могло бы создать некоторые проблемы.

Это действительно была хорошая форма. Лета была маленькой, ее легко получилось бы спрятать. Такой образ внушал доверие, особенно если она складывала крылья. У кого повернется язык сказать плохо о простом коричневом мотыльке? Но если она расправляла крылья — и тогда она сделала это: сидя на его ладони, расправила свои крылья, обнажая белый череп, — то приобретала вид действительно опасный. Она была бледной, словно отбеленный экземпляр, и светлой. Идеальной.

— Отныне тебе запрещено пришпиливать бабочек к стене, — с насмешкой пробормотала она. — Если честно, не думаю, что смогу это вытерпеть.

— Обещать не буду, — ответил Шерлок. Но они оба знали, что он так не поступит.

Дверь в коридор общежития распахнулась и ударилась о стену. В комнату вошел Виктор Тревор, чей деймон в форме обезьянки цеплялся за его предплечье.  
— Холмс! — вскрикнул Виктор, словно был удивлен и рад увидеть Шерлока в их общей комнате. — Грядет шалость.

Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула и лениво запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на соседа.  
— Я так понимаю, ты имеешь в виду шалость хорошего рода.

— А разве бывают плохие?

— Такую я пока только придумываю.

Они обменялись понимающими усмешками.

Обезьянка издала какой-то отрывистый звук, а потом залезла Виктору на плечо. Она быстро что-то прошептала ему на ухо, и он нахмурился,

— Твой деймон обрел постоянную форму? — спросил он. — С этого утра?

Шерлоку было интересно, как деймон Тревора мог это понять. Природа деймонов была непрестанно интересующим его предметом: своей формой они так много говорили о том, кем был их человек, а надлежащее понимание особенностей животных каждого вида служило бесценным подспорьем в анализе личности. Но Шерлоку было шестнадцать, и врезанные в подкорку мозга социальные табу тогда еще не стерлись, поэтому он не спросил, откуда она узнала.  
— Да. Это так удивительно?

— Просто немного внезапно, вот и все, — ответил Виктор. Он наблюдал за Алетейей, перелетавшей с пальца на палец перевернутой кверху ладонью руки Шерлока, пытаясь делать вид, будто вовсе не пялится. — Утром она была кошкой. Что она такое?

— Acherontia lachesis, — пробормотал Шерлок.

Виктор рассмеялся.  
— У тебя всё греческое, — сказал он. И был прав. Шерлок улыбнулся.

Деймон Виктора меняла форму каждые несколько секунд, словно чтобы доказать, что ей это под силу — вот она канарейка, вот уже ящерица, а вот приняла собственную форму мелкого мотылька. Шерлок думал, что она над ними чуть ли не насмехалась, но Лета, довольная собой и тихая, умиротворенно сидела на его ладони, и он просто не мог не чувствовать то же самое. Им не нужна постоянная смена формы. В постоянстве деймона было нечто могущественное.

— От нее не будет особого проку в драке, — прибавил Виктор, потягиваясь, чтобы снять своего деймона с плеча и взять в руку — теперь она была в форме огромной коричневой крысы.

— Я не планирую ввязываться во множество таковых, — ответил Шерлок. Он опустил руку и, переводя взгляд на Виктора, позволил Лете вспорхнуть к его голове. — Итак. Ты говорил что-то насчет шалости.

Деймон Джона мгновенно заинтересовал Шерлока. Это была необычная помесь лабрадора и австралийской овчарки с пестрой шерстью черного, белого и коричневого цветов. Она держалась рядом с Джоном с такой верностью, которая могла происходить только из военных тренировок. Она изучала движущийся вокруг мир спокойным уверенным взглядом, следя за идущими по тротуару людьми через окно в ресторане.

— Я могу узнать, — тихо сказала сидевшая на его плече Лета.

«Да, — подумал Шерлок. — Но какое в этом веселье?».

— Твой деймон, — произнес Шерлок. — Как ее зовут?

Джон пораженно поднял взгляд от своей говядины с черными бобами — его глаза были широко распахнуты, а брови высоко подняты. Его лицо начал заливать смущенный румянец, Джон потянулся вниз, чтобы запустить пальцы в шерсть на холке своего деймона — всецело машинальный жест. Он не касался ее уже целый час, даже после того как убил человека выстрелом в грудь и вышел сухим из воды. Но вот теперь коснулся. Шерлок приятно удивился, и Джон выдохнул:  
— Это… довольно личный вопрос, не так ли?

Уголок рта Шерлока приподнялся в иронической полуулыбке.  
— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я сам узнал каким-нибудь другим путем?

Пальцы Джона слегка расслабились в темной шерсти.  
— Большинство людей бы подождали, пока им скажут. — Джон покачал головой. — Хотя, наверное, мне не стоило удивляться. Я ведь и так не сам рассказал о том, что моя сестра алкоголик, или что вышел в отставку по инвалидности.

Шерлок сложил руки на столе.  
— Ее имя?

Джон посмотрел на своего деймона, и она встретилась с ним взглядом в молчаливой беседе. Она положила голову ему на колено, а Джон, устроив руку между ее ушей, снова посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Эринис, — сказал он. — Это греческое имя…

— Фурии, — заинтригованно перебил Шерлок. — Интересно.

Джон уклончиво хмыкнул, снова уставившись в свою тарелку и тщательно избегая взглядом Леты, которая слетела с плеча Шерлока и устроилась у него на костяшках пальцев. Шерлок перевернул руку, и она заползла ему на ладонь, вразнобой медленно приподнимая и опуская крылья. Несмотря на то, что Джон вежливо смотрел куда угодно, только не на нее, Эринис напряженно, молчаливо наблюдала за ними, прослеживая взглядом гладкие движения бледно-темных крыльев Леты на коже Шерлока.

Когда она почувствовала, что Шерлок смотрит на нее, то подняла голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Она словно обратилась в камень и была невероятно сосредоточена, неустрашима. И совершенно нечитаема.

— Очень интересно, — повторил Шерлок. Его губы изогнулись в легкой, почти теплой улыбке.

Деймон Шерлока завораживал Джона. Он бы стеснялся такого интереса, но Шерлок был настолько ослепляюще невоспитанным в этом плане, что Джон с трудом мог заставить себя быть подобающе скрытным в этом вопросе. В конечном счете, все же заставлял. Жизнь с Шерлоком не смогла всецело выбить из него общественные нормы — во всяком случае, пока не смогла. И тем не менее, интерес становился тем любопытнее, когда был скрыт. Поймать Шерлока следящим за ним, когда Джон читал газету или разговаривал с незнакомцем — это не интриговало. Всего лишь нервировало. Скрытный подход к наблюдению, тем не менее, никогда не устаревал. Покалывание в затылке и все такое.

Он знал, что Шерлок знал, но когда об этом никто не говорил, было куда веселее.

Эринис спросила о имени Леты в ту же ночь, когда Шерлок так беспардонно задал свой вопрос. В ночь того дня, когда они познакомились, хотя это совсем не ощущалось так. Казалось, что они знали друг друга много дней, даже месяцев. Джону казалось, что к этому моменту он уже много лет следовал за Шерлоком. Поэтому они тихо переговаривались по пути домой из ресторана, а позже Эринис сказала ему, что имя деймона Шерлока Алетейя. Лета, как река. Та, которая заставляет забыть. Это было странно и интересно. Истина или забвение.

Порой он наблюдал, пока Шерлок отвлекался на что-то. Например, на пальцы ног в уксусной кислоте или на четыре левых полушария бычьего мозга. Джон смотрел поверх края газеты, а Лета порхала вокруг головы Шерлока или сидела на его плече, как на жердочке, и больше походила на причудливую брошь — крылья широко раскрыты, а на спинке виден бледный череп. А еще иногда, когда Шерлок был особенно поглощен какой-то проблемой, она устраивалась у него в волосах, и они тихо общались на странном языке, понятном только им двоим.

Эринис забавлял такой интерес и его значение. Их обоих завораживало то, что деймон Шерлока имела в общем и целом безрадостную форму. Это так много говорило о человеке — то, что деймон утвердилась в форме, неспособной его защитить, обеспечить тепло или послужить как некто, на кого можно положиться. Она была невероятно хрупкой. Но Шерлоку она подходила идеально: маленькая, способная с легкостью спрятаться, слишком компактная, чтобы выдать какие-то их мысли, и с мрачной внешностью, удивительно им подходившей.

И все же рука Джона по собственной воле зарывалась в шерсть Эринис, стоило ему только подумать об обладании деймоном, к которому нельзя прижаться, или свернуться рядом во сне, или способном издать низкий горловой рык при первом ощущении чего-то неладного. Война сделала его благодарным и зависимым от того, что Эринис всей своей сутью представляла из себя уют и защиту.

— Я беспокоюсь за них, — призналась Эринис однажды вечером, пока Джон переодевался ко сну, а она лежала на кровати, уместив голову между передними лапами и наблюдая за ним. — Невозможно чувствовать себя удобно в настолько хрупкой форме. Однажды им это выйдет боком, учитывая, чем они занимаются.

— Знаю, — сказал Джон, одергивая края. — Но мы встречались с людьми, деймонов которых было коснуться еще сложнее, чем ее. — Он сел на край кровати и машинально провел ладонью по спине Эринис. — Это соответствует его личности. Он не придает этому такой важности, как мы. Действительно не самый тактильный человек. — Джон усмехнулся. — Если только не пытается меня взбесить.

Губы Эринис изогнулись в ответ, и она повернула голову, чтобы ткнуться ему в руку холодным мокрым носом.  
— И все же они мне нравятся, — сказала она. — И ты это знаешь. Нам нужен был кто-то в этом роде. — Она закрыла глаза, когда он пригладил пальцами мех у нее на носу. — Мы чахли в этой старой квартире.

Джон не мог не согласиться. Несмотря на все последовавшие за этим проблемы.

— Не так уж и сложно попросить, Шерлок, — запальчиво бросил Джон, падая на диван. — Тебя могли убить.

Шерлок отвлеченно отмахнулся, а потом перевернул страницу книги.  
— Едва ли убить. Разве что покалечить. — Лета ползала у него в волосах, и ощущение ее ножек на коже головы было чрезвычайно приятным и расслабляющим. Он поглубже устроился в кресле.

— В здании было четыре этажа! — выкрикнул Джон. — Ты держался лишь кончиками пальцев!

— И ты вытащил меня на крышу. — Шерлок снова перевернул страницу. Жизненный цикл медоносной пчелы поглощал меньше внимания, чем ему хотелось бы в данный момент. — Кризис предотвращен. Молодец.

Когда Джон разочарованно зарылся пальцами в свои волосы, в комнате раздался рокот, рожденный глубоко в груди Эринис.

— Я знаю, что для тебя это ничего не значит, — сказал Джон, — но тебе нужно быть осторожнее. Или хотя бы попытаться быть осторожнее. Что бы ты делал, не будь меня там?

— Едва ли стоит думать об этом, ведь ты там был. Полагаю, я бы упал и умер.

— Покалечился, — пробормотала Лета, и Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Ты вообще ничего всерьез не воспринимаешь? — сердито спросил Джон. — Честно, я понятия не имею, как ты умудрился прожить так долго, когда рядом не было человека, который бы носился за тобой по пятам и вытаскивал из неприятностей. Ты разве не понимаешь, насколько это опасно? Если бы меня не было, за тобой бы вообще никто не присматривал. Ты был бы практически сам по себе!

Лета и Шерлок тут же застыли. Через секунду Шерлок, опуская книгу, медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на Джона. У него в желудке появился тяжелый ледяной комок, и холод просочился в его голос.  
— Полагаю, ты намекаешь на то, что мой деймон непригоден.

Джон, медленно осознавая, что да, именно это он и подразумевал, открыл, а потом снова закрыл рот, хватая воздух, широко распахнув глаза. Шерлок уже вскочил с кресла и направился к двери, остановившись только для того, чтобы подхватить пальто, которое он бесцеремонно швырнул на пол раньше.

— Шерлок, погоди, я…

— Тут не о чем говорить, — сказал Шерлок. Взволнованная Алетейя летела следом за ним, злясь из-за подтекста слов Джона не меньше своего человека. — Пойду прогуляюсь, буду вместе со своим бесполезным демоном-мотыльком искать опасных приключений на свою голову.

Шерлок как раз переступал порог, когда Джон встал с дивана — видимо, пытаясь остановить его, что было смехотворно, потому что, проклятье, Шерлок был сильным и вполне способным самостоятельно забраться на крышу, или справиться с целой бандой нападающих, или свернуться вокруг Леты, чтобы защитить ее. И так было всегда, потому что вне зависимости от мыслей Джона по-другому и быть не могло. Но в одном шаге за дверью Шерлок остановился. Он не мог идти дальше.

Казалось, будто скрытые внизу живота органы сильно натянулись, будто его разум затопило всепоглощающим ощущением, волной чего-то насколько пугающего, настолько же и интересного. Они с Летой экспериментировали, как делают все дети, с тем, насколько далеко у них может получиться разойтись. Возможно, их эксперименты были немного более клиническими, чем у других, с записанными в течение многих лет исследованиями и схемами, хотя с возрастом это становилось все проще. Но причиной таких экспериментов был лишь их интерес. А не желание разделиться. И это пришлось прекратить, когда им исполнилось девять, а Майкрофт дал волю своему бесконтрольному ребяческому разочарованию и сам попытался провернуть это разделение. Тогда Шерлоку казалось, что его сердце тотчас вылетит из груди и упадет ему под ноги кровавым месивом. Он пытался доползти до банки в руке Майкрофта, пробиваясь через марево болеутоляющих, в голове крутилась лишь одна мысль: снова коснуться ее, а от безграничного ужаса он едва не терял сознание.

Теперь же было нечто совершенно иное. Это не походило ни на что из тех времен: ни на их эксперименты, ни на тот случай с братом. Это было нечто новое. Шерлок оглянулся через плечо.

Эринис аккуратно держала Лету между лапами.

Она лежала на ковре в позе Сфинкса, скосив взгляд на Шерлока. Она очень, невероятно осторожно удерживала Лету между грубыми подушечками ее передних лап — совершенно не причиняя боли. Просто чтобы не дать им уйти. Шерлок поистине онемел. Касался ли его деймона кто-нибудь вот так? Знал ли он сам кого-нибудь достаточно хорошо, было ли ему с кем-нибудь достаточно уютно, чтобы их деймоны могли образовать тактильные отношения такого рода, не включая базовые приветственные прикосновения или, как в детстве, захваты, выражающие превосходство, или драки? Он настолько отвлекся на это осознание, что забыл, почему собирался уходить, пока Эринис не заговорила.

— Мы не совсем это имели в виду, — сказала она. Ее взгляд (всегда такой спокойный и рассудительный) был прикован к его словно натянутым канатом. — Джон неправильно выразился. Нам жаль. Просто мы любим вас и беспокоимся. Мы к такому не привыкли.

Шерлок перевел взгляд на Джона, который замер там, где стоял, а на его лице были видны пятна смущенного румянца. Джон быстро кивнул. Он смотрел в сторону.

— Это… — начал было Шерлок. Он все так же чувствовал все, что чувствовала Лета, чувствовал огрубевшие подушечки, их тепло. Ей было так уютно, она совершенно не боялась того, что могла сделать ей деймон Джона в таком положении. Она безоговорочно им доверяла. Они оба — Шерлок и Лета — должны были доверять. — Все в порядке, — сказал он, почти на выдохе, пытаясь вновь обрести контроль над собой. Боевой настрой ушел. Оставалось еще столько поводов поспорить, но он не мог заставить себя сделат это, особенно когда волны осознания были таким великолепным отвлечением.

Эринис разомкнула лапы, и Лета, задержавшись лишь на мгновение, вспорхнула в воздух и устремилась к Шерлоку. Тянущее ощущение прекратилось, как только она оказалась поблизости, и он протянул к ней руку ладонью вверх. Она мягко и легко приземлилась туда, и Шерлок провел пальцами по ее мохнатой грудке, ощущая, как тело затопляло облегчение — необъяснимое, и все же присутствовавшее, несмотря на понимание, что опасности не было. Он знал, что Лета чувствовала то же самое, и это приводило обоих в замешательство.

— Шерлок, я… — Джон оборвал себя на полуслове. Его лицо выражало сложную смесь эмоций, словно он не знал, в каком направлении рискнуть повести разговор.

Шерлок же не желал никакого направления, не в этот конкретный момент.  
— Я пойду в кровать, — заявил он. Повесил пальто на вешалку, а потом пошел к двери в кухню.

— Погоди, ты…

— Я же сказал, все в порядке. — Шерлок оглянулся через плечо. Он все еще чувствовал крайнее удивление, и, судя по виду Джона, тот, должно быть, чувствовал то же самое. — Доброй ночи.

Джон замешкался, а потом слабо отозвался: «И тебе», но Шерлок уже шел через кухню к коридору, ведущему в его комнату.

Оказавшись в своей спальне и захлопнув дверь, он прислонился к грубой деревянной поверхности. Лета зависла на уровне его глаз, принимая к сведению то, насколько он позволил себе обмякнуть.

— Это было интересно, — пробормотала она.

Он потер рукой лоб и выдохнул.  
— Требуется дальнейшее изучение.

— Я сделала это, не подумав, — позже пробормотала Эринис, свернувшись рядом с пытавшимся уснуть Джоном.

— Знаю, — сказал он, не открывая глаз.

— Они уходили, а ты строил из себя идиота.

Джон повернул голову и произнес прямо в подушку.  
— Большое тебе спасибо, Эрин.

— Не зови меня так, — проворчала она. Эринис лежала на боку, сверля взглядом висок Джона, а ее хвост медленно проезжался туда-сюда, выдавая беспокойство. Она по-собачьи расстроенно фыркнула. — Нам все равно нужно поговорить с ними об этом.

— Он сказал, что все в порядке.

— Он просто пытался покинуть комнату как можно быстрее в пределах человеческих возможностей.

— Это не означает, что на самом деле все не в порядке.

— Джон, — сердито выдохнула Эринис. Она толкнулась носом под руку рядом с его головой и увидела, что он все так же крепко жмурил глаза, словно думал, будто если держать их закрытыми, это поможет ему быстрее уснуть и избежать разговора. — Все не было в порядке. Ты видел его лицо. Он был в шоке. Алетейя дрожала, и не потому, что боялась меня.

— Непривычность Шерлока к роли объекта привязанности — действительно не моя проблема.

— Теперь — твоя. — Она прижалась носом к его щеке. — Это может быть только к лучшему для вас обоих.

— Или это могло вечером разрушить все, что только можно. Довольно большая разница.

— Мысли позитивно, Джон, — сказала Эринис, и в ее голосе отчетливо слышалась ухмылка.

Джон наконец повернулся к ней лицом. Он слишком устал, чтобы подавлять веселую улыбку.  
— Теперь я могу поспать?

Эринис вытащила нос из-под его руки.  
— Всенепременно, — ответила она и положила голову ему на затылок, так, как делала по ночам в пустыне, когда Джон дрожал одновременно от холода и страха. Джон под ее весом тут же расслабился, и она позволила себе тоже закрыть глаза. Задремали они вместе.

Утром Джон как раз готовил чай, когда появился облаченный в один из множества своих халатов Шерлок. Глаза у того все еще были полуприкрыты, словно он и правда проспал всю ночь, что определенно было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.  
— Чаю? — спросил Джон, поболтав наполовину полным чайником. Шерлок лишь кивнул и уселся за стол. Лета порхала вокруг него, а потом уселась ему на грудь, когда он потер лицо ладонями, словно приходить в себя после сна для него казалось непривычным и неуютным состоянием. Наверное, так оно и было.

Когда чайник засвистел, Джон снял его с огня и налил кипяток в две непохожие чашки, взяв их из шкафа, к которому был прикреплен лист бумаги формата А4 с надписью черным перманентным маркером: «ТОЛЬКО ЧИСТОЕ». До сих пор Шерлок придерживался этого правила, но Джон все равно предварительно сполоснул кружки — просто по привычке. Он поставил чай и тарелку с тостами на стол, а затем пересек комнату и, опустив кружку Шерлока прямо перед ним, наконец сел сам.

Шерлок взял газету, потом свой чай, и на кухне воцарилось что-то вроде компанейского молчания. Ложь была бы идеальной, если бы не Эринис, которая сидела совершенно неподвижно и старательно не смотрела в сторону Шерлока и Леты. Она сдерживалась от того, чтобы утешительно прижаться к ногам Джона, пытаясь ослабить нервный комок у того в животе — это было бы очевидным признаком их психического состояния. Но военная выправка в этом деле тоже особой пользы не приносила, и оба это знали. Она ничего не могла поделать. Очевидно, он имел склонность к тому же.

Джон набрал воздуха в легкие.  
— Шерлок, я…

Шерлок перевернул страницу газеты.  
— Когда я сказал, что все в порядке, то именно это и имел в виду. — Джон не видел его лица и не мог по голосу определить его настроение, хотя все еще различал в нем усталость. — Так что можешь перестать волноваться на этот счет.

Джон чуть расслабился. Шерлок снова отказался от обсуждения, и Джон знал, что разговор об этом больше не зайдет —и его это вполне устраивало. Эринис застыла где-то между облегчением и разочарованием, понимая, что теперь не будет никакого катартического сбрасывания напряжения, скорее медленное угасание его до некоторой нормы — или того, что считалось за норму в условиях их жизни. Катартическое облегчение было бы предпочтительнее. Даже если бы дошло до криков, все закончилось бы хорошо.

И все же. Лета приподняла и опустила крылья на груди Шерлока, а потом взлетела в воздух. На секунду она зависла в одном положении, но Шерлок все еще явно был поглощен чтением газеты и не смотрел на нее. И тогда она подлетела к Эринис и мягко опустилась на ее нос.

При прикосновении коротеньких лапок Леты к шерсти Эринис деймон и человек машинально расслабились. Эринис закрыла глаза и улеглась на линолеум, позволяя Лете остаться на том же месте. Джон с секунду посидел неподвижно, привыкая к прикосновению. Он никогда ничего такого не замечал с другими людьми. С Гарри или с друзьями из школы это были лишь обычные занятия деймонов — драться и касаться. В основном это происходило в детстве, но и потом, во взрослом возрасте — когда Джон с кем-то встречался, Эринис с деймоном его пары могли кружить вокруг друг друга и принюхиваться, или играть, или игриво толкаться. Шерлок с Летой никогда этого не делали. Но Джон видел, когда Шерлок слегка опустил газету, чтобы стащить у него кусок тоста, что на него это оказало такой же эффект. Шерлок казался вялым и на удивление довольным собой, хотя в его глазах все еще виднелась усталость, а волосы были взъерошены со сна. На долю секунды Шерлок поймал взгляд Джона, и уголки его губ лишь чуть-чуть приподнялись. А потом он снова скрылся за газетой, а Джон обеими руками обхватил свою кружку.

И все пошло на лад. Все закончилось хорошо.

Монотонное: «А вот и нет».

Когда за Мориарти захлопнулась дверь, Шерлок уже двигался вперед, к Джону, к Эринис со скованной намордником пастью: она была привязана к Джону достаточно плотно, чтобы оба не могли и шага сделать, не свалившись на пол. Однако вещью, которая больше всего интересовала его, вещью, за которую он схватился в первую очередь, не задумываясь совершенно, подсознательно, был жилет со взрывчаткой. Шерлок упал на колени, освободил Эринис и дрожащими руками расстегнул молнию на жилете. Его дыхание вырывалось мелкими затрудненными толчками, он пытался выдохнуть: «Порядок? Вы оба в порядке?». Его охватила потребность прикоснуться, заявить права, словно Джон изначально предназначался Шерлоку, знать, что Джон все тот же, что он цел и невредим. Шерлок сдерживал свои порывы, но вот Лета не могла: она порхала вокруг Эринис, осматривая ее, опускаясь на нее и срываясь с места снова и снова.

Джон обмяк из-за облегчения и стремительно покидавшего тело адреналина.  
— Да-да, со мной все нормально… Я в порядке… Шерлок. — Шерлок грубо стягивал с него, с его плеч куртку. — Шерлок!

Эринис отошла подальше, когда Шерлок отбросил в сторону взрывчатку. Когда жилет оказался на приемлемом расстоянии, Шерлок посмотрел на пытавшегося перевести дыхание Джона. А потом схватил пистолет и кинулся в том направлении, куда пошел Мориарти.

Ничего. Ни следа. Ни налево, ни направо по улице, ни через дорогу — ничего, кроме бесполезных прохожих, не заметивших как Мориарти, так и то, что он был вооружен. Шерлок пошел обратно в бассейн.

Джон привалился к стене возле раздевалок — его ноги слишком ослабли, чтобы поддерживать его собственный вес, а Эринис пыталась облизать его лицо и руки, пока он разбирался с завязками на наморднике. Когда тот упал на пол, она уткнулась головой в грудь Джона, он тут же обхватил ее руками за шею, прижавшись лицом к ее меху, и они задышали в унисон. Шерлок возбужденно расхаживал по кафельной плитке вдоль бассейна, Лета была в том же состоянии, слишком рассерженная, чтобы присесть, слишком испуганная и злая, и отчасти подавленная, чтобы разговаривать.

Джон посмотрел на них.  
— Ты в порядке?

— Я? — спросил Шерлок, не прекращая расхаживать, почесывая голову дулом пистолета, сам того не осознавая. — Да. Порядок. Я в порядке. — Он замедлил шаг. — Это, э-э-э… то, что ты сделал, что предложил сделать… Это было, гм. Хорошо.

Джон откинул голову назад, упираясь в стену.  
— Я рад, что никто этого не видел.

— М-м-м?

— Как ты сдирал с меня одежду в темном бассейне. Люди бы начали болтать.

— Люди вообще немного что кроме этого делают.

Они оба почти рассмеялись. Джон принялся подниматься на ноги.

А потом на его груди и спине Эринис опять появились красные точки, и страх охватил Шерлока с новой силой, словно никуда и не исчезал.

Дверь распахнулась.  
— Простите, мальчики! Я такой непостоянный! Есть у меня такая слабость, но если совсем начистоту, это моя единственная слабость. Нельзя позволять вам продолжать. Просто нельзя. Я бы попытался вас переубедить, но… все, что я мог бы сказать, уже приходило вам на ум!

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. Джон посмотрел на него в ответ — оба посмотрели, и Джон, и Эринис, посмотрели с испуганным, но смиренным выражением. Особенно спокойна была Эринис. Она встретилась с Шерлоком взглядом. Он кивнул.

Шерлок повернулся и направил пистолет на Мориарти.  
— Вероятно, мой ответ приходил на ум тебе.

А потом он опустил дуло, целясь в бомбу.

Десять бесконечно долгих секунд.

Еще до того, как он даже услышал эхом отражавшийся от кафельных стен бассейна выстрел, Шерлок почувствовал, как в его бок всем своим весом врезался Джон, опрокидывая их обоих в воду. Он пораженно ударился о поверхность и погрузился под нее, взрывная волна вышибла весь воздух из легких и дезориентировала. Шерлок не понимал, где верх, а где низ, удерживал дыхание лишь на обычных человеческих рефлексах, глаза жгло, а зрение затуманилось и потемнело из-за хлорки и мучительно медленно ускользающего сознания. Не было ничего. Он чувствовал движение рядом, но это могло произойти как пару секунд назад, так и несколько минут. Время было сшито воедино неровными, детскими стежками в неправильных местах.

И в то же время, постоянно, единственным, что было постоянно, оставалось натяжение в груди и желудке, в разуме, и сердце, и руках, и ногах, натяжение в коже, обозначавшее, что Лета была далеко, слишком далеко, агонизировала над поверхностью воды, потому что не могла сделать _ничего_ , потому что она мигом утонула бы, если бы попыталась подобраться ближе к нему. Он знал, что если недостаток воздуха в легких, травмы от взрыва и рушащееся здание его не убьет, то [i]вот это[/i] — убьет, это чувство разделения, эта всепоглощающая отчаянная боль. И, конечно, такова была его судьба, умереть вот так — если бы он собирался умереть, то Лета ему была бы нужна рядом, в его ладонях. Он представлял, как она осыпается золотой пылью, как уже видел слишком часто в своей жизни, и с его губ слетел слабый вскрик, превратившись в пузырьки в воде.

Его веки опустились.

И снова поднялись, когда он почувствовал боль в руке, начал отбиваться, блокируя нападающего. Но боль не уходила, и, вглядевшись через темную воду, он увидел Эринис. В ее широко распахнутых глазах виднелась решимость, ее челюсть плотно сомкнулась на его руке. Он отключился.

Когда он снова пришел в себя, его тело было наполовину вытащено из бассейна, лица касался воздух: холодный из-за обрушившейся крыши и горячий из-за бушующего неподалеку пламени. Он вдохнул полные легкие этого воздуха, такого несовместимого и чудесного, и закашлялся хлорированной водой. Ужасное натяжение пропало. Он заметил это в самую первую очередь. Дернув рукой вправо, он нащупал гладкие, припорошенные крылья своего деймона. Она излучала облегчение и идентичное его собственному оцепенение. Они были вместе.

Он почувствовал что-то над собой, а потом его снова потянули, медленно, дюйм за дюймом, короткими, рваными рывками. Влажный мех возле щеки, сцепленные на воротнике зубы. Эринис снова вытаскивала его из опасности. Нарушала табу. Он попытался двигаться вместе с ней, но она остановилась и рявкнула «Не смей!». И он прекратил.

Он услышал, что где-то рядом дышал Джон. А потом мир снова померк перед глазами.

Было очень тихо. Едва слышный писк приборов где-то рядом и смутные голоса людей за дверью. Шерлок сделал один долгий, медленный вдох и дважды моргнул, фокусируясь на выщербленном сером потолке. Больница. Очевидно. Он чувствовал Лету, раскинувшую крылья по коже на кисти его левой руки, плоско лежавшей на простынях. Движения деймона и ее мыслительный процесс были такими же медлительными, как и у него.

Он повернул голову направо — с некоторым трудом, но оказалось проще, чем он боялся — и увидел Джона, спящего в стоящем между окном и кроватью кресле. Его рука была в гипсе и подвязана к груди. Эринис лежала у его ног, ее уши слегка подрагивали, а спина поднималась и опускалась в такт глубокому ровному дыханию.

Шерлок повернул голову, чтобы снова посмотреть на потолок, и выдохнул.

Джон дернулся во сне, а потом проснулся, моргая в приглушенном освещении палаты. Небо за окном позади него было темным. Джон выпрямился в кресле, потирая глаза и расправляя плечи… а потом заметил наблюдавшего за ним Шерлока. Его глаза расширились от удивления, и он подался вперед, потревожив Эринис, которая быстро всполошенно села, уставившись на Шерлока не менее широкими глазами.

— Ты очнулся, — сказал Джон.

— Хороший вывод, — проскрипел Шерлок.

Джон потянулся к тумбочке и налил в пластиковый стаканчик воду из маленького кувшина. Он протянул питье Шерлоку, который принял его и медленно отпил, с интересом рассматривая тянувшиеся от его левой руки к капельнице пластиковые трубки.

— Три дня, — сказал Джон. — Вот как долго ты провалялся в отключке. Мы не были уверены… — Он замолк. Эринис прижалась к его ноге, подталкивая головой колено.

Лета встрепенулась на руке Шерлока, а потом лениво взлетела в воздух и устроилась у него на груди. Шерлок отставил стаканчик на тумбочку и медленно пробежался пальцами по спинке деймона.

— Ты сломал руку, — заявил Шерлок, показывая взглядом на яркую зеленую лангету на руке, лежавшей у Джона на груди. — Не мог выбрать цвет получше?

— Они его сами выбрали, — проворчал Джон. У него с больничным персоналом явно были какие-то разногласия, раз они наложили ему гипс такого нелепого цвета. Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Ты в полном порядке, если не считать бессознательного состояния в течение трех дней, — сказал Джон. — Несколько порезов от осколков бомбы, легкие ожоги.

Шерлок кивнул, Лета взлетела с его груди и спорхнула к Эринис, накручивая беспокойные круги вокруг ее головы. Эринис пару секунд пыталась следить за мотыльком, а потом ей надоели порхающие движения, и она рыкнула на Лету, которая тут же вернулась к Шерлоку и удовлетворенно устроилась у него в волосах.

— Эринис в порядке, — сказал Шерлок, наблюдая за ней.

Джона бросило в краску — точно с таким же выражением, которое появилось у него на лице, когда Шерлок впервые заговорил о его деймоне, а его рука снова опустилась на ее холку.  
— С ней все хорошо, — сказал он. — Ее не ранило.

Шерлок перевел взгляд на лицо Джона.  
— Это не только порезы, — сказал он. — Или ожоги. — Его губы едва заметно приподнялись. — Там будут еще и следы от укуса. Не так ли?

Джон покраснел еще сильнее, но взгляда не отвел. Эринис в свою очередь тоже смотрела спокойно и совсем не виновато.

— Мы защищаем вас, — сказал Джон, возможно, чуть более страстно, чем хотел. — Чего бы это ни требовало. Мы вас защищаем.

Шерлок замер на секунду. А потом медленно, тяжело выдохнул.  
— Какое-то время мне будет сложно это принять.

Джон пожал плечами. Казалось, он застрял где-то между смехом и чем-то более сложным.  
— Я не прошу о взаимности.

Шерлок протянул руку над краем кровати, в пространство между ними.  
— Она есть.

С секунду Джон выглядел удивленным. Он колебался, столкнувшись с чем-то настолько неожиданным. Но потом Эринис боднула его ногу, и Джон протянул руку и сжал ладонь Шерлока.

Лета спорхнула к Эринис и уселась у нее между ушей.

Все внезапно встало на свои места.

Позже, в темноте, они разговаривали. Лета и Шерлок. Джон ушел, его отправили домой — еще одна ночь сна в этом нелепом кресле была совершенно лишней. Они были вдвоем, через окно пробивался свет уличных фонарей, раскрашивая кровать. Шерлок сидел, подтянув одеяло, упираясь локтями в колени, а Лета устроилась в его сложенных ладонях.

— Не могу представить худшего ощущения, — сказала она ему, проводя усиками по его ладоням, обводя знакомые линии, все множество трещин и шрамов. — Казалось, будто лучше последовать за тобой, чем наблюдать, как ты все сильнее отдаляешься от меня.

Он провел большим пальцем по краю ее крыла.  
— Лучше от этого не стало бы.

— Я знаю.

Он наблюдал, как она поднимала и опускала крылья.  
— Ты злишься, что Эринис касалась меня?

— Нет, — незамедлительно ответила она. — Хотелось бы спросить Джона, на что это было похоже.

Шерлок довольно улыбнулся.  
— Я бы предложил провести дальнейшие испытания, но не знаю, согласится ли он.

— Мы о нем еще очень многого не знаем. Но выясним.

— Обязательно, — согласился он.

На какое-то время они погрузились в молчание. Шерлок смотрел, как луч света освещал Лету, череп на ее спине, отбрасывая тень на простыню.

— Ты ревнуешь? — наконец спросил он. Это не было сомнением, но чем-то близким к нему настолько, насколько возможно. — Жалеешь о своей форме? Хочешь иметь возможность защищать меня так, как Эринис защищает Джона?

Ей понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы сформулировать ответ.  
— Нет, — просто ответила она. — Мы то, что мы есть. Ты жалеешь об этом?

— Вовсе нет, — сказал он и поднял ее на уровень глаз. — Ты прекрасна.

Лета рассмеялась.  
— И все же я счастлива, — сказала она. — Мы нашли кого-то, кто защитит нас.

— Это не входило в мои намерения, когда я приглашал его посмотреть квартиру, — с ухмылкой пробормотал Шерлок. — Мы никогда на самом деле в этом не нуждались. Но это удобно.

— Это очень удобно.

Шерлок прислонился к спинке кровати и посмотрел в окно, на город, яркий, близкий и громкий там, за стеклом. Он почувствовал, как Лета снова вспорхнула с его рук, чтобы наконец устроиться над его сердцем.


End file.
